no name
by Robin Silverman
Summary: Who is Tony Stark really and what is it he sees, what does Pepper see? Like the title says no names are mention later cross over with batman, rated t for sexual tension.
1. Chapter 1 the moon

The balcony dimly lit by the light poring from the room behind him

Part 1

The moon

The balcony dimly lit by the light poring from the room behind him. The light breeze lifts his dark hair causing it to flutter in the breeze. His dark chocolate brown eyes looking out over the river, the glass of crimson red wine held forgotten on his strong hands. His tall frame elegantly draped in a formal Armani suit, that makes him look as ominous as made him look approachable. His normally smiling face set in a look calm and serene. Most would ask a man like this what he was thinking, but none were around to ask. All were inside dancing, and toasting, and drinking. The thought running through his is in fact a song. He quietly almost under his breath hums the song. He closes his eyes having seen the sight before him many, many times, and sighs. The sound of clicking heels alerts him to a guest, the clicking stops feet behind him. He opens his eyes and looks up at the starry sky, the moon full and vibrant and for a moment he envies the piece of rock floating there in the sky. He envies how it can be there, so beautiful and clear, so big and yet so small. He chuckles at him self but his line of thought continues. So close so peaceful looking down at the earth, yet so untouched by all that's going on, and he envies that he can't be the moon, so big and glorious and yet so humble.

He sighs and looks away. Instead he looks to the horizon where in the distance he just makes out the form of the Eiffel tower. He turns away from the sight and the memories, turns to see her pale and perfect her red hair held up by bobby pins no doubt and the fiery curls, glowing by the dimmed lights, remind him of the dancing flames of the forge, and he curses himself for comparing her to hell, yet at the same time he so strongly desires to wrap his hands in that torturous flame, and hold the pail elegant beauty before him close to look at through the faint blue glow, and to no that she is real, she is really there and not some image conjured up to keep him going, to keep him same. He thinks of all the times he undressed her with his eyes, of all the times he looked at her and never before saw the beauty that stands before him. He steps closer to her his locked onto hers, her blue eyes like crystal so rare it could never be found. He slowly travels down to the bridge of her nose to the light dotting of pepper under her foundation.

Her eyes travel down to the glass of wine in his hands, her crystal eyes open wide for a moment as though surprised that the glass is the same one he had for the toast. He looks down at it is for a moment why it isn't his third instead of his first. Then the lyrics to the song he was humming earlier came to him, and he looks up at her. That's why he finally decides the reason is right in front of him the beauty that he so often dreamed of in the hell, the beauty he longed so much to look at. He smiles lightly and slowly turns from her he holds the glass of wine up to the moon still on the horizon he watches as the liquid sparkles and dances mirroring the waters bellow, and slowly ever so slowly the red liquid slides from his glass. He watches the stream glitter like liquid rubies in the moonlight, and all to soon the beauty of the moment is gone. He turns leaving the crystal glass, wine glass turned over and resting silently on the balcony rail.


	2. Chapter 2 desires held at bay

Part 2

Part 2

Desires held at bay.

She watches him sleep under the unfamiliar comforter, his dark hair soft, his pale face peaceful under the stubble growing on his cheeks. She watches as his strong eyebrows nit together as if something were wrong. He turns over and mumbles, his fist clenching then relaxing. He jerks his head as if to say no. she wants to touch him, to calm him as he tosses and turns. She wants to turn away, to ignore his pain. Then suddenly she understands why he had been drinking why he nearly drowned himself in the amber liquid, it was for this, to prevent his nightly pain. She sees ho thrashing, and twisting.

Gently she places her hands on eater side of his pail face, drawing his attention to her warmth. Slowly his long eyelashes part to reveal his deep chocolate brown eyes, a light smile plays at his lips, and she can't resist. She leans down and he rises up; they meet half way, there lips coming together slow and soft. His arms rise up and wraps around her slim form strong and protective. He pulls her down onto him, she's still wearing the dress from the party. Her hands curls in his hair, his rough hand slide gently, smoothly down her back to the zipper at the base of the V. for a moment his hands itch to go through the routine, but she was not a routine, not for him.

He pulls back from their kiss enough to look into her crystal eyes. His mind marvels at her beauty, and can not understand the pain in his heart. His heart understands though, it's the pain of loving some one and knowing deep inside that because of his love for her she will never be safe.

Her eyes fogged by lust slowly clears, she realizes with growing horror who the man beneath her is. He lets go of her. She turns to leave, his hand grabs hers, her wrist, gentle and calming telling her he'll be there waiting for her, always waiting even if she never goes to him.


End file.
